


tip of the iceburg

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [13]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutlet, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Their other favorite game was to play was doing the opposite of Megatron's instructions.. or at least playing at it.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Megatron
Series: shots of engex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	tip of the iceburg

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures* you know... yet more self indulgent porn bits

"Shh," Megatron murmured, and like the contrary being they were, Drift tilted their helm back and let out a soft moan. Keeping quiet didn't exactly matter; Drift knew it, and so did Megatron... but it was still a fun game to play. A shiver rippled through their plating as she teased her thumb over their anterior node.  
  
Their other favorite game was to play was doing the opposite of Megatron's instructions.. or at least playing at it.  
  
She snorted against their neck as they squirmed. They weren't going many places; Megatron had them pinned to the wall, her strength and bulk effortlessly suspending the swordsmech. Despite their squirming, Drift had their legs hooked around Megatron's frame -- though with enough room for one of her large hands between their thighs.  
  
Her thumb still stroked that node, producing more soft whines and trembling, their helm tipping back even more as Megatron trailed kisses down their neck. Drift was done squirming aimlessly and instead rocked their hips against Megatron's hand... eager for more. But even with her fingers slick from the lubricant dripping from their valve, Megatron still teased -- stroking her fingertips between the folds of Drift's valve and rubbing their node.  
  
"Megatron..." they moaned, charge flowing freely through their EM field. The longer this went on, the harder they dug their fingertips into Megatron's shoulders... until eventually, they reached for her helm, trying to tug her up for a proper kiss.  
  
Instead, Megatron easily caught their wrists in her free hand and pinned them to the wall above their helm.  
  
A gasp burst from Drift's lips; that should be infuriating, but it was just hot, and they let their engine rev in response. At the same time, Megatron pushed two fingers into their valve, making them arch and moan and struggle against the hand pinning their wrist. They could hardly budge an inch this way and it was arousing and overwhelming, being held still while Megatron carefully worked her fingers inside of them.  
  
Their valve squeezed and stretched, making Drift's plating quiver and their EM field pulse wildly with ecstasy. They breathed her name again trying to move into it, but mostly just pinned, shivering, between Megatron and the wall.  
  
"Shh," Megatron murmured again, but this time against their lips as she finally -- finally! -- kissed them. Drift hungrily returned the kiss, and when they felt her weight shift a little, they eagerly moved their hips with the almost lazy thrusts of Megatron's hand.  
  
She squeezed their pinned wrists, drawing yet another shudder of excitement, and finally pulled back from the kiss -- though she kept her helm close. Watching.  
  
Drift didn't really have the capacity to think about that; they were panting in deep intakes of air, sharp dentae biting their lower lip as they rocked their hips, chasing an overload that was a promising flicker in their circuits. They twisted in Megatron's grasp again, crying out as pleasure overtook them and flared bright and hot through their field.  
  
They could feel an answering echo from Megatron's field, and the careful yet still arousing trace of fingertips around their entrance. Megatron finally released their wrists and they focused their optics, chuckling softly as they licked a few drops of energon off their lower lip -- bit a little too hard at the end, but that wasn't an issue.  
  
"What?" Megatron murmured.  
  
"Let's get to the berth."


End file.
